mgt_5103_best_practices_for_ediscoveryfandomcom-20200216-history
The New Axiom of Computer-assisted Review
Write the first paragraph of your page here. 'Document Review is the single most expensive step in the discovery process.' The option to reduce time wasted on irrelevant documents can make a big difference in any case, particularly on court costs. Computer assisted review software can have significant impact on the bottom line. In the beginning, there was skeptism. However, times are changing. Currently there are four major court cases involving decisions on the use of computer-assisted review. The number of acitve cases running analytics in the software has increased by more than 150 % in the last year. Things are progressing. Jay Leib, writer of the article under review, continues to say experts, engine and validation is the axiom that defines computer-assisted review. All three items are the core components of an effective computer-assisted review. The experts '-Reviewers involved in a computer-assisted review are the ones actually producing the results that the computer suggests. The computer needs an expert teacher to show it how to do its job well. For example, Am Law 100 firm McDermott Will & Emery used computer-assisted review for a second request. The merger accumulated more than 1.6 millon records after re-duplication and initial date filtering. A linear review would have cost $2.4 million. They used computer-assisted review to train the system. They removed more than 1.1 millon of the original documents from traditional review. They saved their client more than $2 million. Human expertise is the foundational element in a successful computer-assisted review. '''The Engine '- The engine is programmed for two tasks: first to understand the logic it's given by its operators; and second, to propagate that logic against a larger population. Its use is beneficial to law enforcement officials honing in on criminal records during a search - on a daily basis. There is acceptance in the legal world as well. 'The Validation '- Used to gauge whether a given process is yielding its expected results. What does that mean in the computer-assisted review? When you are told that this 1000-document sample is a good representative of your entire document universe, what does that mean? and is it true? When it comes to validation, computer-assisted review gives the review team an added benefit: a built- quality control system. Statistical sampling is an accurate and widely accepted method of validating large data. With data growing, lawyers and clients using technology more and more, and computer assisted review will have a strong presence in the future. '''Reflection We have come a long way from major case management in the RCMP. For example, a database was developed to enter data from Swiss Air in which evidence was tagged and data entered into a program that had been developed for that particular event and was adopted by the RCMP for other major cases. The program was called E & R or (evidence and reporting) and was revolutionary at the time. The benefits of software that can review large data is very beneficial to law enforcement based on past experiences, as we are always cognizant of disclosure being portrayed accuratey to the courts.Experts inputing information into a smart system that can accurately retrieve relevant data is very powerful for law enforcement and the courts.